Hurricane Draco and Granddaddy Snape: The Revelation!
by mrsfenrirgreyback
Summary: Draco is furiously jealous. Ron asks Hermione a question. Snape finds out his to become a granddaddy. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Review.
1. Hurricanes and Granddaddys

''Blaise, Look at him. The filthy weasel is touching her again…'' Blaise sighed as Draco pointed out once again where Weasley hand his hands draped over Hermione's thighs instead as Draco had told him, the potion bench.

''Look mate, you can't do anything about it. Your the one who doesn't want to tell anyone.'' Draco scowled. 'Why does Blaise have to always make me feel guilty?'

''Blaise, his hand has moved up her leg again, and she's not doing anything about it'' He growled out low and deadly. Blaise for a brief moment felt sympathy for the Weasel, because he knew, knowing his best mate, there would be hell to pay.

''Ron, please move your hand away'' Hermione looked across the classroom to meet the intense glare of Draco, as she visibly gulped, she swatted Ron's hand away.

''Bloody Hell! What was that for, everyone knows we are meant to be, that we are soul mates everyone says so even Harry. Lets just make it official and get to the good part!''

As soon as Hermione recovered from the shock, she fixed Ron and stern look before looking away and blatantly ignoring him.

On the journey towards the Great Hall, Ron was constantly badgering Hermione about 'making it official' or 'they were soulmates.' If she were to be honest with him, as she usually was, she would tell him to give it a rest because only if Voldemort came back to live, would she ever think about dating him but she really didn't want to hurt her best friend of 7 years, so thought it would be best to just ignore him.

Ron still slightly taken aback by the obvious silence and ignorance, so he ran ahead to the Great Hall just getting to the bottom of the Gryffindor table before Hermione, Malfoy and Zabini stepped through the arch.

When Hermiones, the-love-of-his-lives, eyes landed on him he quickly withdrew a small black box out of his robes pocket and beckoned her over.

'Oh shit' a strucken Blaise thought.

'If hes doing what I'm thinking he's about the do, I will kill him' Though a furious Draco.

''Interesting'' Snape snidely whispered to Flitwick.

As Hermione slowly walked over to Ron, the whole hall including the professors, fell silent as when she finally reached him, he dropped down on one knee and raised the now opened black box, presenting the small silver ring to Hermione.

'' Hermione, we have been best friends for 7 years. We have been together through thick and thin, I love you like an extension of my body, please you do me the honour and become my wife.''

When Ron beamed, the girls in the Great Hall 'ahh', Hermione cast an unnoticed pleading look at Draco, begging him to help her, to which Draco eyes ablaze with fury just smirked back.

''Ron, I love too but like a brother. I can't marry you''

''Why the bloody hell not''

''I just don't love you like that''

''Why not… bloody hell 'mione we know you're in love with me, is it because you can't deal with my fame.''

''1st of all you bloody prat don't call me 'mione. 2nd, I am not nor have I ever been in love with you. 3rd I don't want you, not because of my apparent inability to cope with fame but because I can't stand you. And finally I can't marry you because I'm already married.''

With that, Hermione whipped out her wand and with a flick of her wrist, disillusioned the 2 diamond rings that lay on her left hand.

Just as Hermione was about to walk off, Ron called out '' You don't love him, you love me and I will prove it to you''. As Ron was about to forcefully kiss (or in his case devour) Hermione, he was thrown down to the floor, by a large lean fist to the chin.

''Don't you dare touch MY wife weaslebee, she loves me NOT you and I can assure that'' Draco growled as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's little waist.

'' If she didn't she wouldn't of agreed to marry me, or currently be pregnant with my son.''

Ronald Weasley, first class idiot, just lay on the floor untouched, mouth agape, eyes wide, staring stupidly as Malfoy steered the woman he thought he would be engaged to to sit with him and his 'cronies' at the Slytherin.

As Severus Snape watched the scene un hold he only had one thought. 'Im going to be a granddaddy!'


	2. Authors Note: Sorry :(

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry this is not a chapter. :(**

**Do you people want a sequel?**

**Please review and tell me your ideas and thoughts. **

**Criticism is welcome, I'm not a brilliant writer yet but everyone has to start somewhere. **

**So tell me your thoughts. **

**Love, mrsfenrirgreyback 3**


End file.
